


Crossing Paths

by MarlasLost



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlasLost/pseuds/MarlasLost
Summary: Author Note: I wrote this in 2016 so it's not as "old" as my other fiction just fun.This is not a ghost story nor is it totally canon. This fiction is set mostly during and before the end of the show. I'm merely borrowing characters for a while to tell a different kind of tale. (I own nothing but the plot) If you figure out early, what is happening, please don't spoil it for the others who haven't figured this out. Thanks and enjoy!¸.•*´ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ `*•.¸
Kudos: 3





	1. I Must Remember This

**Chapter 01** – Must Remember This

**_ September 1967 _ **

The six year old little brunette was dressed in her favorite black patent leather shoes and pink poufy skirt. Her mother curled her hair in ringlets which bounced around her face when she shook her head which made her laugh. This was her very first day of First Grade and Daddy was taking her to school in _his_ car. It was extra special because Daddy would go to work late and promised that when she got out of school, they would go to The Hub and have root beer sodas.

Just the two of them.

Mommy kissed little Jackie and waved goodbye before closing the front door to the fancy Burkhart house. Daddy held his daughter's tiny hand as they walked to the Cadillac. Jack opened the car door and his princess climbed up onto the front seat. This was extra ordinary because Jackie always had to sit in the back!

As the Cadillac pulled up to the curb, little Jackie looked out the window and saw the most beautiful woman sitting on the bench waiting for the bus. The lady looked up and smiled the most perfect smile. Her coat was shiny and a pretty shade of blue that seemed to shimmer in the morning sunlight. Jackie waved her small hand and the lovely lady waved back at her. Jackie sighed just marveling at how pretty she was. Once Daddy opened the door and Jackie stepped onto the sidewalk, the lovely lady was gone! She disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Jackie shrugged her tiny shoulders and skipped along the way to Point Place Elementary.

Bye Bye Kindergarten! Jackie Burkhart was in big girl school!

¸.•*´ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ `*•.¸

"Smile honey," Pam Burkhart said easily, "Smile for Mayor Crowe." Jackie turned her head away from the gift table and gave the camera a crooked smile. The flashbulbs momentarily blinding her little eyes. Pam Macy was waving at the camera so Jackie bounced the other first grader out of frame with a little bump of her hip.

"There's my pretty little girl!" Mrs. Burkhart exclaimed. There was a knock on the front door and Jackie looked up as her father went to answer it. Daddy's "Hello there!" was loud and welcoming as a red headed man, his wife with bouncy hair and another little boy walked into the living room. Jackie tapped her lip – she recognized him from somewhere.

"Eric honey….why don't you go play with the other children?" The Mother asked.

The boy was shy and held tightly to a gift wrapped box. Pam Burkhart strode over confidently, "Hello young man. We have games and cake in the backyard. Come say hello to the birthday girl."

The Mother walked towards Jackie and knelt down, "Well, are you the prettiest little girl? Ahahahaha….Red? Isn't she just the loveliest little birthday girl? We should have brought Laurie."

Red looked over at the brunette girl with the pointed birthday hat and passed off a grimace for a smile as he replied to his wife. "No. Laurie can visit her Uncle Marty until she loses that attitude of hers."

Jackie liked the tone and cadence of this Eric boy's mother's voice. She wasn't too sure about this Eric….he might have icky cooties like that dirty second grader named Steven! The little brown haired boy thrust the present towards her awkwardly.

"My mom says I'm supposed to say happy birthday. Happy birthday." He dropped the gift and ran for the open doors that lead to the backyard. Eric's father grumbled something and picked the present from off the floor and set it on the gift table. "Burkhart….what do you have for a thirsty neighbor?"

Jackie sighed and went back to looking at all the pretty presents. All of those kids outside weren't really her friends and mommy and daddy were busy talking to all the adults. Just another party where the adults got to drink the smelly water.

From the corner of her eye, a sudden shimmer and a flash caught Jackie's attention and had her running to the bottom of the stairs. In a stunning hat and the beautiful coat sat the pretty lady she saw on the bus stop from this morning.

Jackie suddenly felt shy. "Hi." She said to the stranger.

A soft voice answered back. "Well hello yourself. I brought you something."

Jackie's eyes got big. "You did? I don't even know you!"

A slim hand reached into a voluminous pocket from the shiny jacket and pulled out a small box with a big red bow on top. The hand with perfectly painted nails pressed the box onto the palm of Jackie's hand. She closed her eyes because the lady smelled so nice. The lady leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss on Jackie's cheek. "Happy Birthday Jackie."

Jackie held her hand to her cheek as she stepped back and suddenly everything got dizzy. The lady stood up and her body seemed to become the same colors as the carpet on the stairs. Jackie looked up at her face and it wasn't there anymore. She had disappeared just like the bus bench earlier that morning.

All that was left was the gift in her hand.

Jackie sat on one of the stair steps and lifted the lid to the box. She gasped aloud because she had never seen anything as beautiful. Inside the box on a dark blue piece of velvet lay a tiny glass unicorn. With her little six year old fingers, she carefully pinched the glass body and took the unicorn into Daddy's den so she could look at it privately. The beautiful horse with a golden horn shimmered prisms of light underneath the desk lamp.

Someone was calling her name and Jackie stopped and held her breath. She couldn't let anyone see her beautiful secret present! Carefully, she put the glass object back into its box and hid it behind a big book on the bottom shelf of Daddy's bookcase.

Jackie shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she decided to skip back to her birthday party before that Eric boy tried riding her Big Wheel. As she stood at the doorway she looked at all the other kids having a good time and didn't know why she wasn't enjoying her big girl party.

The most curious thing of all was how did that lady know it was her birthday?

¸.•*´ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ `*•.¸

**_ September 1971 _ **

Jackie Burkhart laid her head on soft pillows under the canopy of her four poster bed as she read from _Tiger Beat_ magazine. David Cassidy was smiling at her from the cover of the glossy tome. She sighed happily and pressed the magazine to her chest. _Wouldn't it be great to be famous?_ She could ask the whole Partridge Family over for Thanksgiving dinner and then…maybe when it got dark…David Cassidy would give almost ten year old Jackie Burkhart her first kiss.

"Jacqueline, darling!" Pam Burkhart called from downstairs.

Jackie hated when her mother started calling her Jacqueline – it was so fake! She tossed the magazine on the floor and rolled off the bed to open the door. "I'm in my room mom."

"Jacqueline….your father and I are going to the country club for cocktails. Maria will be here until 8:00 and she should make you something to eat. Don't forget to do your homework and we'll see you at bedtime."

Jackie pulled the ' _happy face'_ that Pam expected to see even though the pre-teen girl knew her parents would be coming home loud and drunk. "Okay mom. Have a good time."

"Thank you dear." Pamela Burkhart pressed a kiss to her fingertips and pretended to throw it to her daughter. Jackie mimed catching it and putting the kiss in her pocket. Under her breath she uttered, "Just go."

Pam looked over her shoulder, "Don't forget that tomorrow your father and I are taking you out to dinner for your birthday."

Jackie smiled. She actually did like going to grownup restaurants. The waiters were snooty but nice and the food was better. AND…..she was going to get more presents! "Okay, love you!" Jackie waited on the stairs until her mother's voice faded. Another birthday and maybe soon, she would get boobs and then her mom could take her shopping for a pretty training bra.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Maria made a special dinner of browned chicken and rice pilaf served up with a slice of birthday cake. "Mija….I'm sorry I won't be here for your birthday…" Maria really did look remorseful. "…you are just like one of my own babies."

Jackie smiled and ate her yummy dinner. "Maria? Can I ask you a question?"

The family housekeeper wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and nodded as she sat down at the table. "What is your question?"

Jackie tilted her head and thought hard about how to ask but decided to just blurt it out, "When do I get my boobs?"

Marie laughed joyfully. "Oh my little princess! Not all girls get their ta-tas at the same time. You are so thin…you might have to wait until you get your menses."

Jackie frowned. _What are menses?_ Was it like a bike? She had a Schwinn. In fact, she had everything she ever wanted. "I don't understand."

Maria's eyes widened. "You mama hasn't told you about menses yet?"

Jackie shook her head in the negative. "Is it…..is it bad?" she whispered?

Maria covered the small girl's hand with her own. "Mija….this is something you need to talk to your mama about. I can't explain it in good English." Maria stood up, walked about the table and kissed Jackie on the top of her brunette head. "Finish your dinner little one…I'll clean up and then go home.

¸¸¸¸.•*¨*•*¨*•. ¸¸

Jackie really didn't like the lonely hours between when Maria locked up the house and her parents came home. The house made noises and she knew that it was the furnace turning on or off. The scratching at the windows was only a branch against the glass panes. Nevertheless, she still pulled the bed covers up to her chin and willed her eyes to stay open until mommy and daddy came home.

Sleep had just dusted her lids with drowsiness when Jackie heard a quiet tinkling similar to bells from far away. She batted her tired lashes just in time to see a form emanating in the corner of her room. Quickly, Jackie grabbed her Mr. Bear and threw it across the room and it went right through the growing specter. She scrambled to sit up taller in bed and quickly clicked on the light.

The image turned around in a swirling shiny cloak. It was the pretty lady! She saw that Jackie had turned on the lamp and she smiled. "Am I too late?"

Jackie opened her mouth but all that she could do was squeak. She actually dreamt she had seen this beautiful woman four years ago. The only thing that convinced her otherwise was the tiny unicorn in a box she kept hidden from her parents. The woman with dark hair walked towards the bed and sat on the mattress beside her. "Hello again darling. Am I too late?"

She finally found her voice and whispered, "Too late?"

The woman smiled, "For your tenth birthday silly!"

Jackie grinned, "Nope, you are early! My birthday is tomorrow and I get to go to Pierre's in Kenosha for dinner with mom and dad."

Nodding her head knowingly, the lady replied, "Wonderful. Can you promise me you won't eat the soup? You will not like it later. Anyways, I only have a few minutes so do you have any questions?"

Jackie tapped her bottom lip and studied the face that seemed so familiar. "Ummmm…..are you a ghost?"

"No sweetheart, I'm not a ghost." Was the reply.

Jackie bit her thumbnail. "How did you know it was my birthday tomorrow?"

There was a pause before the woman answered, "Well, I thought I missed it. Is this a leap year?"

"No. But next year is." Jackie was proud of herself for remembering.

The hood fell off the cloak and the woman's black hair spilled out over her shoulders. Jackie had never seen hair so dark or silky. The woman was more beautiful than Natalie Wood in _West Side Story_. The mysterious stranger reached into her cloak and pulled out a box that was larger than the one from Jackie's sixth birthday. "I have to remember to include Leap Year into my calculations next time or I might miss you entirely!" She exclaimed but set the gift on the bedspread.

Jackie loved the satin bow and looked at the face for permission to open the gift. "Please. Just don't make me sing Happy Birthday. My mother said I have the voice of an old grot. Don't ask me to explain that either."

Happy to have a present to open, Jackie carefully removed the bow followed by the box lid and she brushed aside this shiny aluminum confetti-like paper to reveal a snow globe. Carefully lifting the heavy glass orb from the box she gave it a gentle shake and was awestruck to see the globe was filled with brightly colored unicorns ridden by elegantly dressed princesses. A tiny castle with golden turrets rising above the curtain walls opened with a delicate wooden drawbridge which was surrounded by a painted moat. As particles of glitter rained down like snowflakes on the medieval setting, Jackie pressed her face to the glass wishing she could be in that small world because it was so beautiful.

"You got this for me? I have to show my mom!"

A warm hand covered the small one. "You can't share this."

Puzzled, Jackie asked, "Why not?"

A smile replaced the warning expression, "Because no one else will see it as you do. If someone else looked at this…all they would see is an empty globe."

"But how come? It's so beautiful in there. Why can't anyone see it?" Jackie still didn't understand.

"Because it hasn't been created yet." The answer was perplexing but it was all she was given before the lady faded away into the darkness of the bedroom.

Jackie swung her legs off the bed and ran to the wall to thrown on the overhead light. Where did she go? All that was left was a box and the beautiful snow globe.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**A/N** : _I really hope you latch on to this story - it gets more intriguing!_


	2. 1976

**Chapter 02** – 1976

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

By the time she was 15, Jackie Burkhart had _finally_ became a woman, got her boobs and the heart of the football team captain. Michael Kelso was the most singularly handsome man in all of Point Place High School. The fact that he was a junior and she was _almost_ a sophomore was equally important as the fact that she was a cheerleader. Both of them were like chips & dip or like cheerleaders and football. They were just meant to be.

Michael Kelso was dashingly handsome and tall and always looked good. Jackie's heart just melted when she saw him catching passes or scoring touchdowns. All the girls were jealous because they wanted a Michael Kelso of their own. It would only a short time before her boyfriend introduced Jackie to his little circle of close friends.

The short brunette was most excited!

Michael held her hand, "Now I know you've met everyone before, but this is the first time we are all meeting in the basement. You're gonna have to share me."

Jackie's eyes flew open. "Share you? With who? Is there another girl there?"

Kelso grinned, "Well yeah, but you've already met Donna."

Jackie relaxed. She had no worries over the tall redhead and red hair was so out-of-date these days. It would be a cold day in hell before a redhead took Michael away from her! She marched down the basement steps in front of him as Kelso said his "hellos" to the gang.

The topic of conversation was watching "The Brady Bunch" with the volume turned down only so that dork Eric and Donna could pretend they were the Brady kids. Jackie listened to the inane pantomime played out in front of her and exhaled truly annoyed, "Why are we watching this without the sound? I am totally confused!"

Eric, the twig, handed her a string, "Here, use the earphone." Jackie spied the earpiece and placed it in her ear so she could hear what was happening on the show. She vaguely heard Michael asking about a _deal_ about cruising, but she was more concerned about Marcia's face. Was the poor girl going to need plastic surgery?

Eric's whiny voice was whispering about _the deal_ again. Jackie glared at the brown haired boy and shushed him. Then Jackie heard Michael whisper about going to a concert and Donna telling him to shut up and Jackie just had to pull the earphone out and inquire, "What concert?"

Michael looked at his girlfriend and stammered, "Ah…heh…Todd Rundgren."

Jackie narrowed her eyes, "When?"

Her boyfriend replied simply, "This weekend."

She crossed her arms, "Oh. Who's going?"

Michael looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Uh…Eric and Donna and me…and Hyde and the foreign kid Fez. Pretty much everybody." Kelso looked around for approval from his friends but Jackie continued to pester him about the guest list.

"And….you!" he finally uttered.

Excitedly, Jackie gushes, "Oh! Good, good, good, good. Thank you for telling me Michael!" Jackie noticed that Eric and Donna were leaving (thank goodness!) so she turned back to Michael and asked in a stern voice, "You _don't_ want me to go to the concert, is that it?"

Michael stuttered, "I didn't know if you _liked_ music!"

Jackie scolded him, "Michael!"

Looking properly chastised, Kelso admitted, "I didn't invite you to the concert because I know you really don't like my friends."

Her tone sounded like a warning, "Did you tell them that?"

He answered, "No!

Again, Jackie corrected her boyfriend, "Michael! Don't tell our private conversations to other people Michael. We have to have our own private conversations!"

He confessed, "Also, I didn't think you'd be interested in Todd Rundgren, I mean, like you said. He's no Frampton!" _There, that should convince her!_

But Jackie disagreed. "I love Todd Rundgren! I have the forty-five of "Hello, It's Me"! Remember the night we listened to it?" She moved to sit on Michael's lap and continued, "We can have fun at the concert. Especially in the car on the way back."

Anticipating a really fun evening, he responded, "Ok, you can go!"

Jackie was a smart girl and wanted confirmation, "Only if you want me to….."

Michael Kelso grinned, "Oh, I want you to!" and it was that moment that Eric and Donna came back down the basement stairs to see the couple playing around.

Eric said glumly, "Jackie! I guess you're going to the concert with us."

She smiled, "Yeah! Mmm hmm! I can't wait." Looking back, she asked Michael, "So… Do you wanna go back to my house and listen to Todd Rundgren records?"

Enthusiastically he answered, "Yeah, sure."

Jackie twirled to the odd couple, "Ok. Bye!"

Michael and Jackie's Todd Rundgren group date didn't end with a concert. Eric's car needed a new battery so Michael volunteered a pair of tickets so his friends could see the show, but Jackie got to spend the entire evening in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser making out with her boyfriend. There was a brief moment when she felt like breaking up with him, but that face. Michael Kelso was soooo cute! They made a good looking couple and Jackie felt like they owed it to Point Place to have at least one nice looking couple in the entire population.

It was her contribution to society.

Michael kissed her good night on the front porch at least six times before the light came on and her dad cleared his throat from behind the door. She smiled, "See you tomorrow….Michael." Her voice was like a purr and Kelso regretted that he even entertained the idea of breaking up with Jackie.

He recalled a previous conversation he had with Hyde earlier:

_Hyde had asked, "Kelso, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the whole "Jackie" experience?"_

_With confidence, Michael replied, "Don't worry. I'm breaking up with her."_

_Hyde shook his curly head and replied, "Never gonna happen."_

_Kelso exclaimed, "It's over! She's cutting into my free time. "_

Jackie stood on tippy toes and kissed his lips one last time. The smile on her face was dreamy. That was it! She was going to dream about Michael tonight! Jackie was so happy she could almost do a cartwheel in the front yard! Jack Burkhart opened the door and quickly Michael ran to his car blowing backward kisses as he almost stumbled over the wooden gate.

Jackie blew back a kiss and followed her father into the house. What a sweet date this was. Jack Burkhart cleared his throat once more, "Don't you have a curfew young lady?"

She smiled at her father. "Yes Daddy. I had such a wonderful time." She squeezed her father's hand and ran up the stairs to her room where she launched and landed on her huge bed. Hugging her arms, Jackie sighed. "I'm in love. I just know it. I'm in love."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was combing her hair at the vanity table when she saw a shimmer from the corner of her eye and as she watched, a feminine form appeared wearing something that looked like a tight running suit. The woman was shapely and gorgeous and Jackie instantly knew who she was.

"It's a Leap Year. So you remembered this time?" Jackie asked snarkily. "I thought you only showed up on my birthday."

The woman only smiled at Jackie's reflection in the mirror and sat at the foot of the bed. "Of course I had to factor in Leap Year or I would have been off by a couple of months and that would be disastrous."

Jackie turned and tightened the belt on her robe. "Why are you here? Are you going to leave me another _something_ that I can't share with anybody again?"

The woman just laughed. "You are just like I imagined. So feisty….so fresh! I'm not here with any gifts this time. "

Jackie was getting impatient _. Michael should be calling any moment!_ "What do you want then?"

The lady rose from the bed and walked to the window barely touching the curtains. She sighed, "This is exactly how I pictured it." She pointed to a poster above the bed, "Is that David Cassidy?"

Jackie frowned, "No! That is Leif Garrett. Where are you from anyways?"

The question was met with a smile. "Can't tell you yet….you wouldn't be able to wrap your head around it. The reason I'm here is to warn you."

"Warn me? About what? I have the perfect life. I'm rich, I'm beautiful and I'm a cheerleader. It doesn't get better than that!" Jackie declared.

A soft laugh issued from across the room. "Oh….to be so young. Jackie…I'm here to tell you that Michael Kelso will cheat on you."

Jackie gasped in astonishment. "Get out!"

She continued, "It won't be once or twice….he will love you in a way that is endearing, but a Kelso can never commit. I came back so you wouldn't be shocked or brokenhearted."

This was unbelievable! The disappearing woman was telling her that Michael….handsome Michael Kelso was a cheater? No fricking way! Jackie pointed towards the door and then the window and finally the ceiling. "I hate you. Leave. Leave and don't come back. Ever." Jackie picked up her hair brush and threw it towards the fading form and it just landed against the wall with a thud.

Jackie wanted to forget this whole conversation with Mystery Woman but how did an apparition even know about her boyfriend. _What if this was real?_ Jackie fell back on her bed waiting for Michael to call. Just hearing his voice would make everything fine again.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Over the course of Jackie's sophomore year and into her junior year of high school, unfortunately, the prophecy came true. She lost her innocence to Michael as a reward for his being arrested on a stolen car charge. At the time it was forbidden and exciting and the act itself was….bleh. But to be with Michael….that was worth the effort.

Then Jackie learned that her boyfriend had kissed Pam Macy – a kiss that wasn't as bad as learning that Michael had also been with Laurie Forman. Eric Forman's horrible sister had been _intimate_ with the football player. There had even been suspicions that Coach Ferguson's wife, Joyce, had _known_ Michael also.

Jackie was saddened and knew in her heart that Michael was so good looking she couldn't confine him like a bird in a cage – she had to set him free, but that didn't mean she liked it. After Donna was jilted at the altar and fled to be with her mom in California, Jackie turned to someone new.

Someone scruffy.

Someone not her type.

Steven J. Hyde.

While Eric was moping over Donna's absence in the basement, Jackie and Steven were having summertime clandestine make out sessions in his room. The narrow cot was not one of the most romantic places, but Jackie felt something with Steven that she didn't with Michael. Under that gruff exterior was a caring heart. The Zen he surrounded himself with was just a facade so he wouldn't get hurt again. The kissing was amazing! Steven's fingers seemed to touch her soul and he made her feel so good….this had to be love! Her heartstrings went ♫ Zing♫ whenever they were together.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was slowly waking up and stretched lazily in her bed. It was Saturday and Steven was taking her on a drive in his El Camino….just the two of them. She smiled and looked at the alarm clock. It was still early. A tinkling sound came from her bedroom window and the incandescent glow of an emerging shape appeared in Jackie's favorite comfy chair.

Frowning, Jackie sat up against her headboard and pointed a finger at the glowing shape, "I thought I told you to never come back."

The Mystery Woman chuckled, "Oh, you never fail to amuse me. I'm going to assume that you and Michael are history?"

Jackie glared. "Yes. But no thanks to you…whatever your name is. Why are you here this time?"

The woman pulled a worn leather journal from her bag and it looked strangely familiar. She opened the book and scanned down a page with her fingernail. "Ah! It's August and you are having a brief relationship with Steven Hyde….am I correct?"

Jackie swung her legs over the bed. "What do you mean brief? What are you reading there?"

The book was quickly closed and tucked back into the bag. "Can't show you because in your time it hasn't been written yet."

Jackie closed her eyes and said, "What?!"

The woman smiled that perfect smile. "Listen to me, this is important. Your friend Donna will have an admirer. I need you to encourage that friendship….it's vital to your future. I can't tell you more now because I'm running out of minutes." She started fading away again but Jackie could hear her voice saying, "Don't forget! I love you!"

Jackie fell into the now empty chair and uttered, "Running out of minutes? What does that even mean?"

*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•. ¸¸

**AN** :...I did have to watch the Todd Rundgren episode again...how young they were!


	3. So Confused

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The mystery woman didn't bother to tell Jackie that Steven would cheat with a nurse. She didn't bother to tell her that the heartache was unbearable and that it could hurt so much. All she had was this stupid warning about 'helping Donna with an admirer' what kind of crap was that? Everyone in Wisconsin knew that Donna and Eric were in love. Well, at least until he got a look at that miniature trailer Donna bought.

All Jackie could think about was the message: " _Listen to me, this is important. Your friend Donna has an admirer. I need you to encourage that friendship….it's vital to your future."_ And why was Jackie's future vital to Donna getting it on with Eric Forman? That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Yet, Jackie continued to assist Donna to be more feminine, more approachable and since Eric was so gosh-darn-in-love-with-her, Jackie figured her future job was done. Now on to more practical things like a job since Mom was living with Bob Pinciotti (Eww…and ew!) Jackie was sharing a room with Donna since Daddy was in prison and the beautiful Burkhart home was gone.

Jackie's personal life was in tatters. Steven wouldn't commit even though they sort of made up as a couple. Michael was seeing Steven's half-sister Angie and Donna…well, Donna had the world at her feet. She was a successful radio personality, her dad adored her, she was going to Madison University when she graduated and she had Eric Forman who wanted to marry her.

There was a brief point – very brief – that Jackie wished she could change places with Donna Pinciotti and have that perfect life. Pamela Burkhart wasn't a mom like say Kitty Forman was a mom. Pam was more of a flitty ' _where can I find the free booze at'_ kind of mother. That must have been why she spent so much time in Mexico.

So Jackie just kept encouraging Donna and Eric to be together – _as much as that disgusted her_ – his pawing hands and her enormous feet sticking out of the bottom of the blankets. They sounded like two grunting boars slapping flesh and slobbering on each other. Ugh. Jackie picked up her journal and headed down for the kitchen for a snack until the six minute love fest was over.

She opened the fridge and spied some leftover banana nut bread that Mrs. Forman made and pulled out the pan to cut a slice. She turned around to get a knife only to find Mystery Woman sitting at the table reading HER journal. Jackie gasped and dropped the knife. "Close the book or I will hurt you."

The beautiful woman tenderly closed the book and placed her hands in her lap. "Sit. Enjoy whatever that is you are planning on eating."

Jackie looked at her through narrow eyes. "What are you here for now? I did what you asked. I made sure Donna was with her boyfriend."

The nearly transparent woman only shook her head. "She's with the wrong boy. If she stays with Eric Forman….I …I will be dead."

Startled, Jackie leaned forward, "Does he kill you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, Eric will die and I will die with him. There is someone else…someone like me that is putting events into motion to kill Eric. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this. Eric and Donna….don 't let the wedding happen."

Jackie rolled her eyes at the dramatic notion. "Maybe I'll just keep encouraging Donna and Eric to get _busy_." She laughed at her own joke and continued, "Then I won't have you bothering me anymore."

The woman touched her ear as if she was hearing something and then looked at Jackie with a tear running down her cheek. "Please. If Donna and Eric…happen. We both die. Donna needs to be with someone else. I can't tell you who it is, but it's not Eric Forman. Good bye Jackie….I'll miss you."

With a shattering prism of light, the woman was gone and Jackie felt dread in the pit of her stomach. What if this lady was telling the truth? Was it up to Jackie Burkhart to prevent two deaths? But who was killing whom?

She let her head fall into her hands and uttered, "I'm so confused.

*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*•

The basement door opened as Jackie and Donna arrived. Eric had been sitting on the top of the little basement sofa when the bane of his existence Mitch, the miniature golf course attendant, was playing a stupid game of "I'm Not Touching You" with Kelso. In the next instant, Mitch asked who the _hot_ girl was and Jackie was a little shocked that Mitch was more interested in Donna than herself.

Donna stood there in her pretty mint green pullover that highlighted her red hair and Jackie just rolled her eyes as Mitch heaped Donna with compliments. "You….you're the hottest redhead since Batgirl….you – you radiate intelligence…I get a real sense of self..." All the while Donna just smiled and accepted the compliments from Eric's short adversary.

Even later in the day, Mitch was even invited to Circle Time and at a game of Truth or Dare and he KISSED Donna! Both Eric and Jackie were shocked. Donna kept saying that it didn't mean anything but Jackie could tell she was embarrassed but liked it at the same time. Gawd! Redheads were so confusing.

Eric was trying to enjoy some quiet time alone when he realized that Darth Vader and his new green light saber were missing from his Millennium Falcon carrying case. Looking around the basement, Eric knew only one other person would be vile enough to steal Darth.

"MITCH!" Eric howled from the basement sofa.

Jackie heard the shout from the basement all the way into the kitchen while, Mitch was delighting the Forman family and friends with a celebration of fluffy delicious omelets in the kitchen. Eric came up from the basement ready to accuse Mitch but instead got into a rehash regarding how a "doll" is not the same thing as an "action figure." Finally, Eric had to let the situation go as his mother found Darth in the bathtub and Eric was too embarrassed to continue the discussion.

Later that evening Eric admitted to Mitch that he didn't consider him a friend and no else liked him either. Mitch Miller was wounded. He wouldn't express that to Forman, but he was hurt. "Man, even though we can't be friends….I'll always treasure the time I spent with….Donna." He opened the basement door as Eric watched him walk away.

Donna was stunned, "He had some good qualities, Eric. The man worshiped me."

Jackie was more than stunned. She was amazed that Donna was more popular.

How could that be?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie watched as slowly over time, Mitch fell in love with the tall redhead. She was even a date at Mitch's brother's wedding (because Eric _forbid_ her to attend). Donna had garnered the brief attention of David Millbank, the boy who once had scoliosis and asthma. There was a brief affair with Casey Kelso – Donna had no lack of admirers and yet Eric Forman held fast for his love for her.

Jackie didn't know what to do to prevent Eric from being killed by Casey, David, Mitch or whoever else cast an eye on Donna Pinciotti. And who the hell was supposed to be the "right boy" if Eric was the "wrong boy" and why did it fall to Jackie Burkhart to solve this problem?

Egads, her life was all upside down!

Yet, just when it seemed all was lost, Eric Forman made the decision to go to Africa.

Jackie was free!

.•*¨*•

Eric was grading papers at the small desk in the corner of his shared dorm room. The small fan barely cooled the room and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He bent down and snagged it with his fingers. _Ah….his unfinished letter to Donna_. Was he really going to break up with the love of his life? Yes, Donna had dreams and ambitions and she put them aside to be with him. Eric. The guy who had no focus on the future – no college fund – no real drive to do anything solid. He had damn near broke his girlfriend's neck in an amateur attempt at being a chiropractor! His drawing of the turtle? Well, who couldn't draw a turtle? It was a half circle with legs!

Teaching. At last Eric finally felt like he was doing something rewarding. Why he had to do it in a thatched hut thousands of miles from home made no sense, but then when did his life make any sense? His eyes scanned the unfinished letter.

_Donna_

_I'm writing to you from my room and my heart is aching. I know now, just how much you sacrificed your life….you postponed your future for me and it is not fair. I'm insecure and a failure as a boyfriend. Should we have gotten married?_

_Yes. But definitely no._

_We are far too young and you have a bright career ahead of you. Me? I was a dog food coupon guy. I worked at Fatso Burger. I was a waiter in a stupid hotel. A Pricemart employee. Does that sound like a husband material?_

_I can't hold you back any more and I'm releasing you to be the Donna Pinciotti you were meant to be. I love you….but I'm not in love with you anymore. I will always have a big place for you in my heart….."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Donna was sobbing. "….but I can't be the person you want me to be so I'm letting you go. This is a breaking up letter and it's breaking my heart to do this, but you need to be free and loving me and waiting for me to come back…it's not working. I loved you Donna and I will never forget you. Always, Eric."

She rumpled the stupid letter into a ball and threw it. With an agile hand, witty and handsome Randy Pearson caught it and set it on the bed. "Donna." His voice was always calm and wise. "Don't do anything right now. You are too emotional and you know he had to have written this last week for you to just now get this letter."

Donna wiped her eyes, "Yeah, but a couple of days ago he called his mom and he knew I was there…he didn't want to talk to me."

Randy put a big arm around Donna's shoulder and brushed her blonde hair aside. "How about I take us out for dinner and a movie? We can forget about the letter and just have a good time."

Donna looked at his attractive face with the full head of feathered hair and smiled tremulously. "I think…I'd like that. Yeah, let's get out of here."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie had just closed the glass slider to the Forman's kitchen when she saw Randy and Donna holding hands. Her heart beat a little faster. Perhaps _Randy_ was the guy that Donna was supposed to be with. She certainly looked happy and a happy Donna meant that Jackie wouldn't be getting anymore strange visits from Mystery Woman and why did she keep forgetting to ask what her name was?

Jackie shook her head and sighed. Time to get back to the apartment and clean it up before Fez got home with yet another bedtime lover. It was just sickening and that stupid list! Fez was NOT her ideal man. Gawd, she was even dreaming about him. Maybe it was time to get her own apartment and change jobs. She had a future to think about and sweeping hair in a salon was not it.

Maybe she could go back to school and study…fashion! After all, who knew when you could wear plaid properly if it wasn't Jackie Burkhart? Smiling, she tucked her pocketbook under her arm and ran to her car. Seeing Randy and Donna together gave Jackie hope for _her_ future!

.•*¨*•

**AN:** Okay my Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys...let's see what you think is happening. PM me and let me know your thoughts.


	4. My Work is Never Done

*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

Amber brushed her granddaughter's hair into a ponytail and secured it with a colorful ribbon. "Honey, you shouldn't worry so much. It will just give you wrinkles…like me!" She could feel the soft sigh of pleasure only a girl gets from having her hair brushed. "Did you know that next year you will be the same age as my mother was?" Amber said softly.

There was another sigh, "My work is not over is it?"

Amber shook her head slowly and kissed her granddaughter on the cheek. "No, honey. I got another notice…the changes we hoped for? It hasn't happened. You need to go back and fix it."

"Damn." Was the uttered oath.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

December 31, 1979 was important in more ways than one. First, it was the end of a decade and second, Eric Forman would be returning from Africa. On the plane, he had mixed feelings about returning to the old homestead but mostly about seeing Donna again. Eric did receive a letter from Fez and Jackie about Donna hooking up with another guy, but Eric really only wished her well.

Jackie learned nearly too late that Eric was on his way home and Donna had broken up with Randy. She stifled a curse and knew that her special friend was most likely going to visit with her today. Jackie Burkhart had failed her mission.

But….Eric Forman was still alive! She must have done something right because he was most likely crossing the Atlantic Ocean while she was thinking about it and then the thought occurred….what if the plane crashed?! Egads, that would crush the Forman's! Somehow, someway, Jackie Burkhart needed to make sure that Donna did not see Eric before she left for Madison. If the pair interacted before the year was over….well, Eric was most certainly going to be D.E.A.D

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Jackie! What the hell? This isn't my house. We're supposed to be at my house. In fact, my dad is probably circling the airport looking for me." Eric protested.

Jackie buttoned her jacket and lied through her teeth, "No, he asked me to pick you up since he was drinking. It was decided that I would be the designated driver for the party. Now can you just come up to the apartment for a couple of minutes? I need to get something to take back….er, your mom asked me to."

Eric sighed and opened the car door while slinking back into his own jacket. He had forgotten how cold December was in Wisconsin. "You know, Donna is probably waiting for me."

Jackie looked back over her shoulder, "Probably….maybe not. She starts Madison on Monday." Jackie inserted the key into the ignition and gave it a little twist. A gush of air rushed out and warmed her chilly cheeks. It would be a quick drive to her apartment.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Come in. Have a seat. I don't bite." She indicated that Eric should sit on the sofa while she went into the kitchen.

Eric felt awkward sitting in an apartment that belonged to Fez and Jackie. It was almost as awkward as the thought of them being a couple. His arms dangled between his knees as she watched Jackie pulling items from the kitchen cupboards and assembling them into a paper bag. She caught him looking at her and smiled, "Bet it's been a long time since you had a good meal."

Eric had to smile back. "Yeah…eating wild boar was getting pretty dull."

Jackie laughed lightly, "How was your apartment?"

He leaned back against the sofa, "Apartment? Ha. I shared a dorm with a dude from West Africa. Can you believe he never heard of Styx?"

Jackie pretended to scoff. "No! I bet you schooled him."

Eric kind of enjoyed the light banter. "Well, he did introduce me to some funky Jamaican music. I think I've become quite fond of Bob Marley's reggae."

Jackie set her sack on the coffee table and noted that the time was only 11:30, which meant Donna was still at the Forman's house. What could she do to postpone Eric seeing Donna before she left for Madison? Jackie snapped her fingers. She ran to the bathroom, flung open the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Dramamine. She had only used the pills once when Fez took her on a boat ride and the motion sickness medicine made her extremely drowsy. Jackie slipped some of the pills into her pocket and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jackie announced from the kitchen. "I'm making some chocolate…to warm up…before we go. Would you like a cup?"

Eric, who was already jet-lagged, _figured what the hell?_ He was already in the States and he'd see everyone when he got there. "Sounds good. You know what else sounds good? A hamburger!"

Jackie smiled, "I can _do_ grilled cheese."

He laughed, "I can _eat_ grilled cheese."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was more tired than he realized. The sandwich was great, the hot cocoa was a treat and Jackie looked indescribably pretty. They sat on the sofa and conversed about nonsensical topics and Eric realized that all of the worries he had about coming home weren't as serious as he thought they would be, but man – he was sleepy!

Eric looked at the clock and realized it was 12:15 and blinked. "We missed Happy New Year."

Jackie looked over her shoulder and saw the time and gasped. How did 45 minutes pass so quickly? "Happy New Year Eric."

Eric saw a snow globe sitting on the coffee table surrounded by red holly berries and brightly colored Christmas ornaments. His unsteady fingers picked it up and he smiled, "Who would think to put a castle in a snow globe?"

Jackie gasped. "You can see it?"

Eric nodded. "Right there." His index finger poked at the curved glass and missed it completely, "There's a unicorn with a princess riding on it."

She closed her eyes and remembered her birthday ten years ago when the Mystery Woman showed up for the second time with the beautiful present.

" _You got this for me? I have to show my mom!" A warm hand covered the small one. "You can't share this."_

_Puzzled, Jackie asked, "Why not?"_

_A smile replaced the warning expression, "Because no one else will see it as you do. If someone else looked at this…all they would see is an empty globe."_

" _But how come? It's so beautiful in there. Why can't anyone see it?"_

" _Because it hasn't been created yet."_

Jackie opened her eyes to see a passed out Eric Forman who was the only other person that saw more than an empty orb. _What did that mean?_ Why could Eric see the castle and Fez only saw water? Jackie didn't want to wake Eric and since it was so late, she would just take him home in the morning. Instead of waking the weary traveler, she covered his sleeping form with a crocheted blanket and turned out the lights.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸

Jackie had a wonderful night's sleep. The apartment was quiet and her bed was soft. It was a perfect New Year's Day morning. Crap! Jackie slapped her forehead - she still had Eric Forman sleeping on the couch! What if Fez had come home and found him there and took him back before Donna left? Jackie quickly pulled on some denim pants and slipped into a cashmere sweater, fluffing up her hair as she hurried out of the room.

When she got to the living room, Jackie stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on the side of the sofa in a shimmering gown was that woman. She was tenderly touching Eric's face with an expression that looked almost like love. She looked up to see Jackie staring at her.

Jackie noticed that she had been crying.

"Is….is Eric going to die?" Jackie asked with a lump in her throat. Did she fail her mission? Jackie moved to sit on the coffee table as Eric snored softly on the couch.

The woman shook her head. "Not yet, but Donna is still in the picture. She still loves Eric and he has such a good heart that he would marry her in an instant. That can't happen." The sparkling dress sounded like soft chimes as the woman turned. "Tomorrow. Donna will be in Madison tomorrow. Keep Eric away from home. Keep him away as best you can and hopefully he'll be okay."

"But what about the _someone else_ …the someone, like you, that is putting events into motion to kill Eric? I mean I kept them apart and I don't even know why I'm doing this. I don't know who you are and how do you know Eric Forman?" Jackie asked weakly.

The woman laid an old envelope on the coffee table beside Jackie. "Read this," she instructed. "Read all of it and memorize it because in 12 hours the ink will begin to fade. Read it for Eric. Help him." She squeezed Jackie's hand and kissed her cheek. "If everything goes well, you'll never see me again."

The lady once again looked affectionately at Eric as she shimmered away into thin air.

Jackie watched her fade and wished that she had asked the woman her name. There was a yawn and Eric struggled to an elbow. "Who was that?"

Jackie blinked. "You heard her?"

Eric smiled sloppily, an after effect of the Dramamine. "Couldn't sleep with two women talking about me. I actually thought you were talking to yourself for a minute there."

Jackie laughed with relief. "But you saw her!"

He frowned, "I think I saw her but it was like she disappeared. Where did she go?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jackie replied, "Hell, I don't even know where she comes from. How much did you hear?"

Eric sat up holding his head. "Enough I think to believe that you don't want me marrying Donna. And what is this crap with me dying? I'm pretty confused." He touched his cheek, "Did you kiss me?"

Jackie looked on with horror. "No I didn't kiss you!"

Eric wiped two fingers on his cheek and there was a light dusting of a peach colored lipstick. "Well, somebody kissed me and it wasn't that dude on my flight back! Is there something you want to tell me Jackie?"

She gulped. "Yeah….and it started a long time ago.

`*•.¸

AN: Next chapter will explain.....perhaps ♥


	5. What is the Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: There is going to be a lot of information in here. Pay attention! :)

**Chapter 05** – What is the Truth?

_Eric wiped two fingers on his cheek and there was a light dusting of a peach colored lipstick. "Well, somebody kissed me and it wasn't that dude on my flight back! Is there something you want to tell me Jackie?"_

_She gulped. "Yeah….and it started a long time ago._

_***_

Jackie set two cups of coffee on the table and stared at the envelope like it was going to bite her. Eric had got up to wash his face and came back to find Jackie just gazing into oblivion. He wondered what was going on in that brunette head of hers.

"So, what's the story?"

Startled back into the present, Jackie gestured towards the coffee. "I didn't dope these so don't worry."

Frowning, Eric whispered, "You drugged me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Kind of. It was late and I couldn't let you go home yet on account of …" and she gestured towards the packet. "I had some things on my mind."

"Drugged me?" he asked again incredulously. "That was a pretty good burn there Burkhart."

Relieved that he wasn't pissed, Jackie grabbed her cup and sipped some of the strong brew. "It all started on my first day of Elementary school. I saw this woman sitting on a bus bench and I thought how beautiful she was. She smiled and waved at me and then just disappeared. It was odd, but I was six and I didn't know any better."

Eric encouraged her to keep talking which she did. "Then at my birthday party….pretty much after you and your parents showed up, she appeared again and left me a present. It was a tiny glass unicorn. I swear it was the most stunning and delicate thing I had ever seen, definitely not a gift you give a first grader so I hid it. Then she came back when I was ten and gave me that snow globe."

Eric noticed it and picked it up. "It is pretty cool. I've never seen anything like it." He commented.

Jackie nodded and commented, "She warned me about showing it to anyone else because if I did, they would only see an empty globe."

A little perplexed, Eric asked why and Jackie replied, "She told me it was because it hadn't been _created_ yet."

Eric hefted the heavy ornament in his hands and gave it a gentle shake. "So what I'm hearing is that this little present you got, did not exist in 1971?"

Jackie nodded. "But you are seeing it now so maybe…."

"So maybe we need to show it to someone and find out where it was made." Eric suggested.

The thought of sharing the gift with strangers left Jackie feeling a little uneasy. "I don't know….it's kind of like my little secret…maybe another time. But the part that I really don't understand is why she shows up when she does and where does she go when she leaves."

"So you've seen her more than twice?" Eric pressed.

Jackie shook her head. "The next time she appeared it was with a warning that Michael would cheat on me. It was around the night that we went to the concert and your car needed a new battery."

Eric smiled at the memory and how Donna gave him his first kiss that night. _Oh what a night!_ He frowned and looked at Jackie, "Sorry, but everyone knew Kelso was going to cheat on you."

She only shrugged. "Anyway, the lady said, " _It won't be once or twice….he will love you in a way that is endearing, but a Kelso can never commit. I came back so you wouldn't be shocked or broken hearted_." And it came true. Michael cheated on me with Pam Macy, your sister….slept with Annette from California….Angie Barnett….got Brooke pregnant….do I go on?"

Eric grinned because the midget wasn't feeling sorry for herself like he had expected she would. "So when did you see her again?"

Jackie sipped more coffee and recalled the warning about Steven. "You had gone to California to get Donna from her mom's house. I was in my bedroom when she popped in and told me she knew about me and Steven."

Eric held up his index finger. "Ah….the unnatural union….I remember fondly."

She glared at Eric and continued. "She was looking at some kind of book. It looked like a journal and I asked her what she was reading and you know what she said?"

Eric held out his hands palms up, "You're the one telling the story."

Jackie continued, "She said she couldn't show me because in my time _it hadn't been written yet_."

With a furrowed brow, Eric ventured an opinion. "Okay, so this woman who keeps appearing knows everything about you and what you are going to do next, but can't prove it because it hasn't happened yet. She's an alien."

"What? You're crazy. She was here. You heard her. You saw her. Did she look like an alien?"

Eric wagged a finger, "Aliens can take all shapes and sizes. Remember Roswell?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I really don't think _aliens_ are going to come to my house to warn me about you. Get serious and let me finish telling you what she had to say."

Eric downed some of the cooled coffee. "I'm your hostage. Fire away."

" _Listen to me, this is important. Your friend Donna has an admirer. I need you to encourage that friendship….it's vital to your future. I can't tell you more now because I'm running out of minutes." She started fading away again but Jackie could hear her voice saying, "Don't forget! I love you!"_

Eric parroted Jackie's words "Running out of minutes? What the hell does that mean?"

"I know!" She exclaimed. "The next time I saw her, you and Donna were in her room getting _busy_. I was in the Pinciotti kitchen and when I turned around, she was reading MY journal. I asked her why she was back the since I had been pushing Donna to be with you and then she tells me that _you_ were the *wrong boy* and that if Donna stayed with you….she would be dead."

"Donna was going to die?" Eric asked in an anxious tone.

Jackie shook her head in the negative. "No, if you and Donna stayed together Mystery Woman was going to die. Would you let me finish?"

Eric crossed his arm, "Fine. Your story…continue."

Jackie replayed the visitation.

_The nearly transparent woman only shook her head. "She's with the wrong boy. If she stays with Eric Forman….I …I will be dead."_

_Startled, Jackie leaned forward, "Does he kill you?"_

_She shook her head slowly. "No, Eric will die and I will die with him. There is someone else…someone like me that is putting events into motion to kill Eric. I'm not even supposed to be telling you this. Eric and Donna….don't let the wedding happen."_

_The woman touched her ear as if she was hearing something and then looked at Jackie with a tear running down her cheek. "Please. If Donna and Eric…happen. We both die. Donna needs to be with someone else. I can't tell you who it is, but it's not Eric Forman. Good bye Jackie….I'll miss you."_

"So if you and Donna weren't meant to be together….well, it's not like you two stayed together. You bailed at the wedding….Mitch was in love with her…she dated Casey Kelso….there was David Millbank…Randy Pearson, but she broke up with him when she heard you were coming home….."

Eric held up his hand to stop the conversation. "Hold up. The woman said there was someone like here that was going to kill me? Kill moi? I have never been in danger, I don't know what she's talking about."

Jackie lifted a delicate brow. "You fell off the water tower….you've gotten into fights with guys larger than you. Sheesh, just being clumsy, how many times have you tripped over your own feet?"

Eric wasn't insulted – Jackie had some valid points about how he put his own life in peril sometimes but there were also instances where it felt like he was getting a little nudge, nearly getting sideswiped by a car, just catching the blade on the paper cutter before his fingers were out…those power lines that fell on his car in that freak storm.

He looked at Jackie. "So if I die then she dies."

"Yes." Jackie replied.

"What happens if she dies first?" he queried.

"I don't know. If she kicks the bucket, I would never know because she won't come back. She also won't come back if everything goes according to her plan. What do you think?"

Eric spied the package on the table. "Well, I heard her say something about the ink disappears in 11 hours or something like that."

Jackie pushed the envelope towards Eric. "Here – you do it."

Eric didn't want to touch it. "She left it for you. I was sleeping….remember?"

Jackie bit back a grin. "Faker." How long had it been since the two of them got along so amicably? "All right, I'll open it and you'll be my witness to this craziness I've been living."

"Deal." He smiled.

Jackie moved to sit on the sofa next to Eric. She wanted to use the coffee table as a desk to examine the strange package Mystery Woman had left. Carefully unfeeling the adhesive from the back of the envelope, she spilled the contents onto the glass top. There was a multitude of newspaper clippings dating all the way back to 1961. Birth announcements with pictures, news articles from the Point Place Register, a family tree scrawled out in cursive handwriting much like her own. There were handwritten letters from Jackie to Eric – how could that be?

Eric sat back as the enormity of the situation hit him. "I don't think we should look at this stuff."

Jackie's hand trembled as she picked up a thin piece of stationery that was obviously written by her hand in the year 1987.

_Dearest Eric,_

_I'm so excited and your parents are thrilled beyond words. Only six more weeks and we become parents. I hope that your project is done early so you'll be here for the birth. Who am I kidding, of course you'll be here! We're having twins!_

_I miss you so much and I wish there was a phone in that village somewhere so I could call you. Please come home safely and give Mugavaha a kiss for me._

_Love always,_

_Jackie Forman._

She dropped the letter like it had burned her. Eric didn't know what Jackie read but saw her face turn white. "Was it bad?"

She blinked. "Somebody has to be pranking me. There is no way this could happen."

Eric plucked the paper from the table and scanned it. His mouth went dry. "How do you know Mugavaha? I mean only met him last week. What year is this?"

Jackie licked her lips, "1987. That's 7 years from now. How could I have written this? Unless….."

Eric was grasping for straws. "Unless, I met someone else named Jackie and married her."

She smiled, "Or I married someone with the same last name as you! Maybe you have a cousin?" Eric picked up an old picture and was stunned to see his face next to Jackie Burkhart as they each held an infant in their arms.

Eric fainted.

Jackie continued to look through the pile. There were photos with dates from 1985 to 2064 with happy faces and it was like Jackie knew who the people in the pictures were. Pictures of birthdays and weddings where she was holding Eric's hand and smiling at him. _What kind of craziness was this?_ Jackie flipped over a picture dated 2050 and it was a happy couple holding hands and the woman looked achingly familiar. Jackie turned it back over to see the names; Jacqueline Beulah Skylar and Scott Wayne Maines.

Beulah? _Who else could survive with the middle name Beulah?_ Jackie was starting to get a headache.

Eric came to from his black out and mumbled something about jet lag and then his face drained of color as he saw more pictures of himself getting older. And older. He looked at Jackie who looked equally aghast. Dumbstruck, she showed him the time line.

_**Jackie and Eric Forman married in 1985 and two years later Amber and Joshua Forman were born._

_***Twenty-two years later, Amber Forman wed Baron Von Skylar in the year of 2009 and later came along Jacqueline Beulah Skylar in the year of 2029._

_****Jacqueline Skylar was engaged to Scott Wayne Maines in 2051 but he was deceased before the birth of his daughter Beulah Von Skylar, Baroness of Grandeur Fashions._

Jackie looked at Eric and asked, "But what happened to Joshua Forman?"

Eric was so flabbergasted he couldn't answer.

A small article appeared which documented the findings of a new crop of cotton that was grown in South Africa which could withstand the immense heat and drought. Professor Eric Forman cultivated the crop into a harvest that could be grown anywhere on earth regardless of the environmental conditions. Eric Forman received a Nobel Prize for his research in the year of 2025.

"Huh. When I'm 65 I get a Nobel Prize?" Eric was astonished and proud of his future endeavors.

Jackie gasped. "Leap year!"

Eric blinked. "Is this a riddle?"

Jackie picked up her own birth announcement complete with a perfect picture of Jack and Pamela Burkhart smiling professionally for the camera. In Pamela's arms was a pink little bundle that was Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart born in 1961. Jackie remembered that photo from her own baby book and rushed to her room to find it. Meanwhile, Eric perused the remaining pictures quite astonished that while he looked older he still had his hair!

Jackie came back with a book filled with pictures and she opened the ragged album to a page with an identical birth announcement. She laid the photo from her baby book next to the yellowed paper on the table and they were an exact match.

Eric deadpanned, "And what does this have to do with leap year?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I get it. The woman coming to see me – us… she's part of our family….I mean the family we don't have yet."

"The family we are NOT going to have because you and me…. _we_ aren't happening." Eric confirmed.

"Whatever," Jackie grumbled testily. "Anyway, she made a big deal about accounting for leap year when she showed up. This is 1980, Eric….she is a time traveler."

He blinked. That could explain some of it. "So then she would know a lot about you and me and she knows when I'm going to die!"

Jackie nodded her head slowly. Only one of the Forman descendants knew the answer to Eric's destiny and now she had a possible name.

Who was it? Amber, Jacqueline or Beulah.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	6. In The Know

**Chapter 06** – In The Know

`*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

Eric leaned his head back against the couch. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jackie was still marveling at how good she looked at 40 and 50 years old. None of the articles mentioned anything about her parents nor did they talk about Red and Kitty Forman. "I'm hungry." She announced.

Eric frowned, "You can be hungry after all this?"

Jackie shrugged. "Well, yeah…I haven't eaten since last year." She quipped.

"Hardy-har-har. I haven't eaten since I left Africa." Eric responded and then realized that they weren't enemies. They both had a hand in the future according to the documents on the table. "So, if we go get something to eat, this stuff will still be here when we get back?"

Jackie nodded. "Won't fade for another few hours. Besides, do you want Fez to be the first face you see in this apartment? I mean besides me?"

Eric stretched. His brain was fried and he was tired but the potential put out in front of him was amazing. Eric Albert Forman – a professor? "Let's eat."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie poured strawberry syrup on one half of her French toast and maple on the other half while Eric was shoveling hash browns into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in years. He paused to add ketchup and asked, "Hey, tell me about everyone else. I don't want to talk about the obvious until after breakfast."

Jackie nodded. "Okay…so today Donna's leaving for Madison. I think I told you that. Oh, Bob sold the house and he's moving to Florida. Your parents decided not to move so you will have a place to stay. Steven has been working with W.B. quite a lot…still has a mustache and Michael is taking a job in Chicago so he can be closer to Betsy….you know, the usual."

"Fez?"

Jackie smiled, "Still works with me at the salon, but I'm thinking of moving onto something like going back to school. I can apply for grants and stuff like that. I wash hair for ladies that _know_ people. If you know what I mean."

Eric did and smiled. "I have to say that you have matured nicely since I've been gone. I don't think we would have had such a civilized conversation before this."

Jackie was cutting her toast and beamed, "Well thank you. My maturity comes from having my heart broken and losing a potentially good job that really only helped to develop a thicker skin. I have to say that Eric Forman is no longer scrawny – you filled out."

Eric's cheeks tinged pink. "Well…thank you. So, on the car ride over I was thinking about something I heard while pretending to be asleep."

Jackie chewed slowly on her syrup laden toast and waited for him to finish. "She said that if I die then she dies."

"Right." Jackie confirmed.

Eric exhaled, "So that has to mean that she is my daughter's daughter or granddaughter or something like that because if I _cease to be_ ….I will never have a child that becomes her."

Jackie had an Aha moment. "So she came to _me_ to make sure that you stayed away from Donna because her mother/grandmother/great grandmother isn't Donna Pinciotti but….me?"

Eric nodded. "The sad thing is that I don't anticipate the two of us ever ever ever getting together so that means…"

Jackie closed her eyes and felt an immense measure of sorrow. "She's going to die. Or never be born. Oh Eric, how sad. I wish you could have seen how beautiful she was and damn, I wish I knew her name. She kissed my cheek once and told me she loves me and I didn't understand it…but now I do."

"She came back from the future to prevent her death." Eric finished for Jackie. The thought that he would never have a daughter, much less twin grandchildren for his parents, made him feel like a bit of a failure. His mom would love two babies to hold and care for, but that meant he would have to be married to Jackie Burkhart and that was not on the horizon. What a quandary this was and he hadn't even been home for 24 hours yet!

Jackie put down her fork and knife with a clatter. "The next Leap Year is 1984. Maybe we'll see her again and find out that this whole thing was a mix up. Maybe she was still born to someone else…."

"….not a chance, but if Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart didn't get married in 1985 then the twins wouldn't be born in 1987 and I would never get to be a Professor and how cool was it that I discovered something with Chief Mugavaha? Even more remarkable is that I win the Nobel Peace prize." Eric's stomach felt hollow at the thought of losing something he never had.

He looked at his friend across the table, "You know, this could just be what I think is called self-prophesying. In other words, causing something to happen and believing it will come true."

Jackie sighed, "Do you know the odds of first, us getting married and second, having a child – children at the exact point of time where our DNA produces those perfect children so that they go on to meet their future spouses and blah blah blah…."

She made a valid point which Eric was surprised to admit. "Okay, so in the unlikely event you did get pregnant, what are the chances that the birth is a success? There are so many things that could go wrong with a pregnancy that this whole what if scenario is mind boggling."

"Eric, we would have to sleep together before any of that other stuff would happen and you know I'm not interested in you in _that way_ so forget it. Oh, also, you better call your folks and let them know you're okay."

"Shit." Eric covered his face with his hand. "My dad is probably beyond pissed. You kidnapping me from the airport isn't going to help. I mean you were the one that was the designated driver correct?"

Grinning, Jackie replied, "I called the house before I went to bed and told your dad that your plane was delayed. He was so plastered I don't think he'll remember. All you have to do is go to that payphone over there, make a collect call and tell them that you are still waiting on the tarmac at some African airport and you'll be home whenever."

Frowning, Eric conceded, "You are smarter than I thought you were." He wiped his lips with a napkin and pushed away from the table. Jackie watched as he walked away and finished her breakfast in quiet.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric walked back to the table a few minutes later and threw some bills next to the salt and pepper shaker. "Let's go."

Jackie nodded, wiped her hand and reached for her purse. "Bad phone call?"

Eric shrugged, "Could have been better."

Jackie slipped her jacket back on and followed Eric out the door. "What happened?"

Eric blew hot air into his fisted hands, "Donna's postponed Madison. My dad is pissed and says I should just stay in Africa a little longer and my mom was crying."

Jackie touched his shoulder. "Oh Eric, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She unlocked the passenger door and he slid in waiting for her to do the same.

He looked over at the attractive brunette. "No, it's my fault. I should have called as soon as I landed. Besides, it's good to know NOW that Donna is putting off school again. I mean I left Point Place so she could pursue _her_ dream. So it would seem that I left for nothing."

Jackie frowned. "Well, not for nothing. I mean you did meet Chief Muga-muga."

Eric snorted a laugh, "its Mugavaha."

She smiled, "And who knows, maybe you do discover some weird crop of cotton that can grow anywhere."

Eric was starting to feel a little better. "Maybe I do! I don't have to let Donna's dreams rule me. We broke up."

Jackie chided, "In a letter."

Eric smiled back, "And you and Fez wrote and told me she was a cheater AFTER I broke up with her."

"Touché." Jackie started the ignition and pulled out into traffic. "Let's go through the rest of that stuff before it disappears and see what else we don't know."

"Don't know _yet_." Eric added.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie unlocked the front door and was immediately assailed with the scent of Fez's cologne. She quickly pushed Eric into her bedroom and tried to shut the door which was useless with his big foot blocking the frame. Jackie hissed, "Fez is here and he will blab to everyone that you're not in Africa but in this apartment. Stay put until I get rid of him."

Eric pulled his foot back into the bedroom and it clicked shut with a quiet "snick". He could hear muffled talking from beyond the room.

"Fez! Hey! How was the party?"

Fez was hungover. He looked like death but still smiled. "You missed a good one. Hyde got Donna to dance with Red – freaking hil-ar-ious. Why didn't you come back?"

Jackie shrugged her thin shoulders, "Uh….the airport. I was waiting at the airport and the plane never landed. I found out…later….that it was delayed. Didn't Mr. Forman tell anybody?"

Fez shook his head. "Donna was pretty upset and drunk. She was supposed to leave for school but since Eric is coming back….well, I think Red and Kitty are going to let her live with them on account that Bob sold the house."

Jackie bit the inside of her cheek at the surprising news and she still had to get Fez out of the house. "Hey….you know how they have that special shopping day after Thanksgiving?"

Fez nodded. "I got those nice leather shoes at half off."

Jackie pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed Fez a wad of cash. "Well….The Leather Tree is having a 75% off sale at the mall. Why don't you get some leather pants to match? Call it a late Christmas present….AND…if you have money left over….they have a candy store in the mall." Jackie was lying and teasing but she knew what words rang Fez's bell.

His eyes were wide, "The mall has the best candy!" He grabbed the money from Jackie with one hand and his coat with the other. "Don't wait up for me!"

She replied, "Don't worry….I won't!" Jackie smiled at the front door closed and she hurried to open the bedroom door. Eric strolled out and headed straight for the coffee table. "Hey, some of this is already fading."

Jackie laid her jacket over the back of the sofa and sat down; grateful Fez hadn't discovered the future documents. "Did you hear?"

Eric was reading the article about his Nobel Prize. "What are you talking about?"

"Your parents are going to let Donna stay with them until you get home because Bob sold the house."

Eric closed his eyes and uttered, "Crap."

Jackie nudged his shoulder with her shoulder, "Buck up buddy, it's only January 1st. You still have the rest of your life to figure this one out."

Anything Eric might have said was stopped by the sound of tinkling glass and the apparition that appeared before him. Eric never found a woman who was more beautiful and serene than the vision before him. She smiled, "Hello Eric." Her voice was lovely and melodic. She looked over at Jackie and her smile grew larger. "You told him."

Jackie smiled back, "He faked asleep when you dropped by this morning. Hey! That's twice in one day for you so if both of you are here….what does that mean exactly?"

The woman sat in a chair opposite the twosome and couldn't stop smiling – they were so adorable! "I'm sure you have questions?"

Eric held up his hand. "We want to know if you're an alien."

Jackie punched his arm. "She's not an alien you dork! She's a time traveler."

"How do you get here?" he asked as he rubbed the bruise on his bicep.

"What's your name?" Jackie inquired.

The woman smiled and replied. "I'm Beulah Von Skylar and I'm from the year 2071."

Both Jackie and Eric fainted on the spot.

Beulah chuckled and murmured, "Gram always said they did that a lot."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	7. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So glad that y'all are caught up and current with what's happened so far. Hope you enjoy and remember, I am no expert on knowing the future. :)

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

" _How do you get here?" he asked as he rubbed the bruise on his bicep._

" _What's your name?" Jackie inquired._

_The woman smiled and replied. "I'm Beulah Von Skylar and I'm from the year 2071."_

_Both Jackie and Eric fainted on the spot._

_Beulah chuckled and murmured, "Gram always said they did that a lot."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was woken by a gentle shaking of her shoulders. "Come on Gran, open your eyes." Eric stirred and was startled to see that Beulah was becoming transparent. He sat up and tugged on Jackie's arm. "Jackie! She's fading."

Beulah smiled at Eric. "Thanks Pop. I don't have a lot of time so let's finish your questions okay?"

Eric dismissed Jackie's lethargic state and leaned forward to touch the soft arm. "Are you real?"

Beulah moved to sit in the chair. "Sort of. I'm just here on borrowed time." Jackie began to rouse again and yelped when she saw Mystery Woman was still there. Meanwhile, Eric was peppering her with questions.

"So, you can come back in the past any time you want?"

"Well, yes. I'm borrowing time from my future to come back to a specific time in the past so I could make things right."

Jackie rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. Just how do you know exactly when to show up?"

Beulah sighed, "It's a mathematical computation that you probably won't understand but let me give you a quick overview. There are 525,600 minutes in each year and 86,400 seconds in a day. So I have to figure out how many minutes in the past I need to travel to and then add in the seconds so I don't show up when you're taking a shower or something. The Leap Years are horrible because I came back one time so see my Great-Great Grandpa Jack having sex with someone that was not Great-Great Grandma Pam. So you can see how it's confusing?"

Eric did some calculations in his head. So you came back 91 years or about 47,829,600 minutes just to see us?"

She nodded. He could only say "Wow."

Jackie blinked, "So all these stuff you left. These pictures. How could they have happened because me and Eric? We aren't getting married."

Eric nodded to confirm Jackie's statement and Beulah only laughed and said, "Not yet."

Flummoxed, Jackie demanded, "How do you know?!"

Beulah added, "In the future, we can _bend_ time backwards for short trips just as long as we don't try to change the future. That is how we are _crossing paths_ right now. Whatever happened in the past still happens to stay in the future. I know because we've read your journals."

Jackie gasped. "That's private!"

Beulah smiled, "In the future, _The Exploits of Jackie Burkhart_ is a bestselling book. I think you sold over 2 trillion on digital. Pop, your findings in Africa changed the world forever. The cotton that you crossbred was used for more than just cloth, it had military applications that were adapted for war time; it's still be using in food preservation today – I mean in _my_ time. You were famous."

"Were?" Eric asked hesitantly.

The smile was soft. "You didn't live forever. Neither of you and no, I'm not going to tell you how you died so don't ask."

Jackie didn't like the answer so she asked a different question. "Okay, if you know everything about us, why did you have to come back this time? Why here? Why this day?"

Beulah exhaled slowly. "After 1980, you quit writing in your journal. We only know that you were interested in a Fez and thankfully that was short lived but you didn't start writing again until 1983. There were years where we didn't know what happened – like how you two got together…how did Grandpop propose? Where did you get married? That part of your lives is missing."

Eric nodded in understanding. "You thought that if I married Donna then you wouldn't be born."

Beulah leaned her head. "You would have had different children and then my grandparents and your descendants down the line wouldn't have lived such a blessed life. You may have been happy with Donna, but not like my Great-Grandparents."

Jackie lifted a brow. "You said that Eric was going to die. That someone like you was putting events in motion."

Beulah nodded. "Yes, if Donna had married Grandpop, there is a descendant of Mitch Miller that wanted to go back and destroy the crop and kill him. The Forman Agriculture Conglomerate would never have been established and I would never be born."

Eric tried to wrap his head around Mitch and Donna and well, the short guy really did have the hots for Eric's ex-girlfriend, but a mini-offspring of the Miller family would go so far as to kill Eric Forman for something he hasn't yet created? What a wild theory! He looked at the documents on the table and could see the writing was beginning to fade.

"So what happens next?" Eric asked.

Beulah shrugged. "I guess the future is up to the two of you. If you get together somehow, despite for your dislike for each other right now, I will be born in 2052 and your legacy lives on. If you despise each other so much that you can't see a bright and lasting future….then I've come to say good bye and just let you know how very much I loved both of you. Seeing you so young and with the world at your feet has been my privilege. Thank you."

Beulah stood up and moved to the couch to kiss Eric on the cheek and gently hug Jackie. "I'm going home where I still have at least six more years before I cease to be." She chuckled a little. "I was hoping I could convince you to think about it, but as I see it now….my borrowed time is going to be over."

Eric watched as the tinkling bells began and Beulah stared to fade into nothingness. Jackie could only stare at the space where her great granddaughter was standing. She was so beautiful and poised and part Forman? What a crazy concept that was! Jackie looked at Eric who appeared equally stunned.

Jackie ventured the question that needed to be asked. "What happens next?"

Eric shrugged, "Well, obviously, I can't go home. Donna's there."

Jackie sighed, "Sounds like I have or had a great future ahead of me, but why us?"

Eric looked at his cohort in future crime. "I don't know. We really have to think about this."

"You're right. There's a lot to consider." Jackie agreed. "I don't know that I'm comfortable making decisions right now and Fez will be coming back soon and I can't hide you forever…."

Eric decided to make a plan. It had to be good because two lives were affected by it. He'd tell his parents later.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Amber looked at her granddaughter and laughed, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Beulah swept aside the silk drapes that covered the plate glass windows and she gazed at the waves crashing into the shore. "No, I got you meet your parents and whatever they decided I'm glad I was there at the beginning."

"You lied." Her grandmother pressed.

Beulah smiled, "I implied. Just because we lost a piece of the journal, doesn't mean she didn't write it. Great Grandma always said that her marriage proposal was private and romantic and well, I wanted to see them as a couple so I could have that memory for the children I may have one day."

Amber walked over to the wall of windows and hugged her only grandchild. "I love you darling. I'm proud that you went back to living history and learned about your family. I'm sorry that your life will be cut short by an hour but hopefully that happens after I'm dead so I won't have to mourn you."

"Jeez Gran, you are so melodramatic!" Beulah exclaimed.

Amber took her hand and led her to the dining room. "Let's have some tea and I'll tell you more about your mother."

Beulah smiled, "I'd really like that."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric dialed the number and waited for the ring. His mom answered the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hey mom? It's me. Your son, Eric."

"Eric?! Where are you? I thought you were coming home?" Kitty asked frantically.

"No, they asked me to stay and work on some project. I'll get to visit this summer, but I have the chance to make some really great money here. Can you tell everyone I'm sorry I got their hopes up?"

"But Eric, honey….Donna's here. She was waiting for you to come back."

There was a muffled conversation and Red came on the line, "Eric Forman, you better be making a hell of a lot of money to stand up your mother like this."

Eric replied, "Dad…it's totally going to be worth it. I promise. Well, I gotta go; I'll see you guys this summer. Bye!" Eric hung up the phone and turned around.

Jackie was struggling with a large suitcase. "Eric Forman, if Africa is just a hut in the desert, I'm gonna kill you."

Eric gave her a friendly arm around the shoulders. "Jackie, there are tribes of women that will welcome your wonderful sense of fashion. You can help design new grass skirts and hut interiors!" he joked.

Jackie's eyes lit up, "I can bring Cosmo to the masses! I'll be famous."

Eric laughed. "You know….I don't think it matters what you do….we are both going to be famous."

She smiled. "I can't wait to find out what happened to the other twin. I could not believe I would have twins - ever!"

Eric nodded. "I guess my life could have turned out drastically different."

Jackie handed her passport to the ticketing agent. But to Eric she replied, "And I never thought about living my life in Africa either. We are going to have an adventure."

Eric looked at the attractive brunette and smiled, "Jackie...you just said a mouthful."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Weighing in at 6 lbs 5 ounces, little Amber Forman was the first grand baby to greet the world. Little Joshua Forman followed with a loud robust cry. Eric had stopped at the family home to pick up his parents on the way from the airport as he sped to the hospital.

Kitty and Red Forman each had a grandchild to hold in their arms. Jackie was exhausted but the smile she gave Eric was one full of love.

Whatever happened between 1980 and 1983 was never recorded in any journal, but lived out vivaciously and with life abundant. The new Forman's were creating a future that would forever change the world.

The world just didn't know about it yet.

The End.

Or should I say, The Beginning?


End file.
